Automation of in situ hybridization and antibody mediated stains will be increasingly important in the future as a diagnostic tool in clinical medicine. Immunohistochemistry, a technique once reserved for leading academic institutions, is now routine in most pathology departments nationwide. In a similar manner, in situ hybridization using cDNA probes promises to have tremendous benefits in clinical cytology, surgical pathology, microbiology, and cytogenetics. The objective of this application is to develop an apparatus for automating this difficult and tedious procedure. Automation will achieve both standardization as well as facilitate high volume application of these technological advances. To accomplish this task, the investigators plan to develop further the basic patented innovation of a reversibly applied slide chamber. Phase I objectives are therefore: 1) to design and construct an automated prototypic slide stainer for molecular probes applicable to immunocytochemistry and in situ hybridization; 2) to develop associated computer software and interface electronics; and 3) to test preliminary machine function and optimization for several immunocytochemistry reagent stains. This machine will be used for the detection of infectious microorganisms, chromosomal anomalies, oncogenes, and tumor markers.